Senses
by Frailly
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are put to the ultimate test where a lot more than their lives are on the line and their bond is put to the ultimate test...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by my love of Doctor who, writing and wasting time between my work loads.  
><strong>

**Synopsis: The Doctor and Donna are put to the ultimate test where a lot more than life is on the line and their bond is put to the ultimate test...  
><strong>

**Senses**

The Doctor looked at Donna through the eerily thick silence. Literally he could not hear a thing.

He was looking at Donna with wide eyes, panic and concern creeping in fast for her as he watched her rub her eyes again and again and again, rubbing them almost raw before blinking rapidly and starting the whole process over again. She was beginning to cry and her bottom lip had started to tremble. Her hands finally gave up their assault on her eyes and instead stretched out before her, shaking and trembling, feeling her way it seemed towards him.

That's when he noticed her lips were moving. They were shaping a word but nothing was coming out. Had she lost her voice? He struggled against his bonds and called out to her; only to stop in utter shock.

He couldn't hear his own voice.

'Donna I'm here! Donna, listen to me!' He shouted but nothing came out, he couldn't hear. He was deaf. It was the Doctor's turn to panic.

Her head snapped in his direction as he shouted so she obviously must have heard him, meaning he did have a voice, he just couldn't hear it.

She mouthed a jumble of desperate words again. It was useless he couldn't hear her. She gestured to her eyes and made a 'nothing' sign. Oh...oh no. She was blind! He was deaf and she was blind!

See no evil hear no evil...then who was speak no evil then, he thought wryly before guiding Donna to him despite the fact he could hear nothing of his own directions. She blindly, literally, stumbled towards his voice until she was next to him and her shaky hand finally made contact with his chest. She visibly relaxed now in his embrace.

'Donna, it's ok, I'm here now so don't worry.' He reassured softly, however Donna literally cringed away from him, her expression turning to pain. She mouthed something at him with empty eyes.

'What? Are you hurt? Donna, show me with your hands.' He desperately tried to assess what was wrong with her, but again as he spoke she flinched.

Was she scared of him? That thought hurt his hearts a little. 'Donna, it's only me, don't be afraid.' He said gently despite Donna flinching away yet again.

She glared in what she thought was his direction, then, running her hands over his body, down until she reached his pockets, she plunged her hand in and a moment later, pulled out the physic paper.

She held it up to him with an annoyed expression.

_I'm not afraid, you're shouting loudly right in my ear you dumbo!_

He understood, he couldn't hear how loud he was talking. He visibly reddened. 'Sorry.' He apologised it what he hoped was a normal volume but yet again Donna slapped her hands over her ears.

She held the paper up again.

_Whisper, that way you'll be at normal volume._

He tried, 'Sorry Donna.' He said in a whisper and sure enough this time Donna smiled.

_I can't see._

'I know, I'm sorry, but don't be afraid, I'll fix this. I just need your help first.' He said, craning his head forward to press a kiss to her forehead. In her blind state this was a much needed comfort.

_What is it?_ She asked through the physic paper.

'I'm tied up, my hands above my head, I need you to undo them, Sonic is in my right chest pocket.' He whispered/spoke and to his relief Donna instantly patted her hands across his chest until she felt the pocket and retrieved the screwdriver. She ran her hand up his arm and felt his hands, knowing where to point, she pointed the sonic in that direction and sure enough, his bonds snapped off and he had just enough time to push Donna back before heavy metal cuffs fell on her.

She stumbled, and almost fell if it wasn't for the Doctors hand grabbing her waist. She shuddered hating the feeling this lack of sight was making her feel so vulnerable.

_Why did you push me?_ She asked on the paper and made sure her face looked hurt.

'Stop you getting hurt.' He said, smiling down at her despite her not being able to see. 'Are you injured Donna?' He asked, hoping darkly their captors hadn't laid a finger on her.

She nodded, and then laid a hand on her head. He understood, and quickly took her hands and placed them on his chest to steady her, whilst he leant forward and using his own hands, parted her beautiful red locks until he came across a matted oozing wound. His own blood boiled. They would pay for this.

'Is it making you feel sick or dizzy?' He asked and again she nodded. He nodded with a stormy expression and then, quickly kissing beside each eye, he placed his fingers over the same spots and closed his own eyes concentrating.

Her eyes fluttered feeling his presence in her mind. She could feel him forcing the dizzy headache away and locking it for the time being behind a wall, metaphysically speaking. He let go, and her unseeing eyes drifted open once more.

_Thank you._

'You're welcome.' He said offering her a brilliant smile before remembering she can't see it.

_Are you hurt?_ She asked and he smiled at her thoughtfulness always towards him.

'I'll survive, just a little headache of my own from whatever they've done to block my hearing.' He said and she suddenly looked really concerned herself, feeling her way up to his cheek, then leaving her hand there, she stood on tip toes to kiss his temples like he had to her.

_Sorry I can't do what you did to make it go away_. She apologised and the Doctor saw the tell tale signs of her insecurities when her cheeks blushed red, covering some freckles. He folded her into a strong embrace to comfort and remove any negative thoughts she had.

_Why can't we hear or see?_

'I don't know, but don't worry, I'll fix it.' He said, after a while, pulling out of the embrace and taking her hand instead.

They walked to the main exit of the cell to inspect the door only to swiftly return back to walking around the cell. Donna nudged his shoulder, he looked down at her concerned, she held up the paper, her non seeing eyes staring blankly forward at nothing.

_Do you have an escape plan?_

'No, but I'm thinking of one. I'm reluctant to go without knowing why they've stolen our senses.' He said and squeezed her hand. She nodded.

Before she had lowered the paper enough to be unreadable he caught sight of an unruly thought she hadn't had time to filter what she wanted read. The sentence made him angry and sad and protective all at once.

_I'm scared._

'Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you I promise.' He said, kissing her crown as they continued to walk their restless energy away.

_I'm not scared._

The hand which held the psychic paper however belied her fib with its persistent shake. He eyed her reproachfully despite the fact she couldn't see.

'Don't lie Donna, I can always tell.' He scolded and even though he couldn't hear his voice, he knew it was thick with authority. Donna blushed. 'It's ok to be scared.' He added and she this time she nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder.

_How can you tell?_ She asked curious to her giveaway signs when lying.

"You bite your lip...and other signs..." He smirked in a playful way but yet again, he remembered she couldn't see.

_Right then, lead me to the wall please._

Donna asked and the Doctor did so without question, he knew his brilliant Donna so well, he didn't have to ask what she was doing.

And sure enough she started walking away from the wall, arms outstretched, counting her steps as she went. She was memorizing the room by step. Learn your surroundings, a tip from him when they first got captured a year ago.

_Door Doctor?_

He led her to the door so she could feel it and finally she asked if there was anything else in the room she should know.

'Only a window, it's too high to get to.' He smiled continuously at her, enjoying being able to watch her every movement for once without being caught by her eagle eye. Now he watched and stored all the images into his memory for later with his hearts' content.

Suddenly Donna twirled around at the sound of a massive clanking sound followed by a hissing sound. The Doctor was frantically looking at her for any sign of what was happening. He grabbed her arm to get her attention to which she held up the paper with terrified eyes.

_Noise, loud, what is it?_

He instantly tightened his hold on her hand, swivelling on his feet to stare all and everywhere at once.

"Do not let go of my hand, not for anything, do you understand?" He said knowing full well his voice was dark with thunder. She nodded fearfully, practically pressing herself against him.

"And stay in my line of sight at all times. If I can't see you, I'll lose you. I can't have that happen." He said even more protectively and Donna smiled despite the seriousness of the situation. It was the amount of love for her in which he spoke.

She suddenly held up the paper in turn. _Don't you let go then please._

He winked at her. 'Never.'

Then it all kicked off. Several strong figures came running in and the Doctor pushed Donna behind him, keeping her hand tightly encased in his, he yelled angrily at the guards.

'Stop whatever you're about to do and tell us why we're here, what have we done?'

They didn't seem to care and fired a small dart straight into the Doctor's arm. He roared in anger and yanked it out. 'What are you doing?'

'Doctor?' Donna whimpered loudly forgetting he couldn't hear and came out slightly from behind him; it was enough for a dart to be fired at her. It hit just above her left breast and she screamed in pain.

The Doctor saw the aim and turned in horror realising it was Donna they had been firing at.

He glanced briefly at her and felt bile rising as blood had started staining through her top. 'Sorry.' He said before pulling the dart out quickly, hoping whatever was in hadn't kicked into her system yet. He squeezed her hand supportively and stared back at the guards, who were now watching expectantly for their shots to kick in.

The Doctor's mind buzzed, were they meant to be sleeping about now? The hell with it, he suddenly pulled Donna to the floor with him, and slumped deliberately over her, squeezing her hand hoping to god she knew it was a ruse.

Donna was simply too terrified to move but thankfully that was what the Doctor wanted, and in the corner of the Doctors eye he saw the guards visibly relax.

As soon as they turned, the Doctor was up and punching the nearest to him. Of course, he fully expected the others to instantly retaliate but by that point he had hoped to have gained the upper hand.

He was in a scuffle of his own as he saw a man grab Donna, thankfully, and surprising, she could tell it wasn't the Doctor and instantly slapped in the direction of the man's head. She misgauged his height however and clocked him around the ear, probably blowing his ear drum!

'Good one Donna!' The Doctor cheered earning an ear to ear smile from Donna aimed in his direction; he smiled himself, kneeing his captor in the groin. They had somehow managed to keep their hands locked together and the Doctor squeezed it yet again.

Up ahead he noticed a slight illumination that was different from the lightning everywhere else in this holding. It had to be the exit.

He didn't think he didn't care if he was being careful not to wound, wound anymore; he simply let the Time Lord Fury loose.

**To be continued...Hope you all like. Please review if you did :) and to those reading any of my other stories, I'll be updating all soon.**

**Frailly**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, thank you to the two that have reviewed :D enjoy this one, a bit dark a bit fluffy enjoy!**

_Previous: Up ahead he noticed a slight illumination that was different from the lightning everywhere else in this holding. It had to be the exit. He didn't think he didn't care if he was being careful not to wound, wound anymore; he simply let the Time Lord Fury loose._

**Chapter two**

His only thought as he let his anger get the best if him was to get Donna out of here and away from this cruel, snatching hands.

He elbowed the nearest face to him, knocking the enemy to the ground with a sickening crunch to the nose. A figure grabbed Donna from behind and pulled on her hair hard. The Doctor swirled around, letting go of Donna only for a second to rip him from his red headed companion. She cried out as the man was ripped from her with a bit of her hair, and he noticed blurredly her hand swinging out, hoping to latch onto him once more.

When she didn't find the familiar form of him however, she panicked and he saw the exact motions of said panic set it. Her face paled, her tears sprung forth and she bolted. His calls for her died before they could sound as a yet another man tackled him to the floor.

'Get off me! Get off me!' He roared as he struggled with the figure atop of him and eventually he gained the upper hand, pummelling the man into the floor, ignoring the splatter of blood the man's head made sprinted off after the retreated ginger.

'Donna! Donna! Come back to me!' He roared down the winding white corridors, until he finally caught up with her again. He grabbed her shoulder from behind and she swung round screaming soundlessly at the Doctor, pushing at him, not realising it was the Doctor.

'It's me Donna it's me!' The Doctor shouted and her face swiftly changed from fear to relief. 'Come on!' He yelled and they ran together in step this time, until eventually they got to the TARDIS.

As soon as they stepped foot through the TARDIS doors the Doctor ran to the console and pulled the TARDIS into the vortex, letting it safely hang there until he could think of their next destination. It was then, breathing deeply and still very highly fuelled on anger and adrenalin, he spun round and loomed over to Donna.

She didn't see him coming.

'Don't let go for anything do you remember that?' He roared ramming her up against the wall with his own body. She cried out as she made impact with the TARDIS wall and blindly looked up towards his face imploring him to stop silently in confusion.

He didn't.

His grip upon her arms was so tight he was bruising her rapidly. He didn't notice. 'Stay in my sight? Remember?' He yelled at her again and yanked her away from the wall and back up against it again with force. She let out a winded scream and shakily held up the psychic paper to him. He simply whacked it out of her hand and grabbing said hand, held it tightly to emphasise his point.

Donna panicked then and let her free hand swing, blindly (literally) landed a slap on the Doctor's cheek. He staggered a little, but didn't let go. Donna whimpered in panic, not knowing how he would react unable to even see his reaction and bowed her head slightly, waiting for something to happen. She was shaking.

He felt the oncoming storm burn like a cruel God beneath his skin, but when he looked down at the beautiful red head before him, frightened and vulnerable, the time lord snapped back to his normal self.

He gently cupped her face, wiping the tears away and felt her relax finally.

'Oh Donna...Donna I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to see me like that, I was just so worried about you, I thought I wouldn't have gotten you back and I can't ever have that happen...I'm so sorry.' He admitted.

She knew he couldn't hear her so she caressed his cheek and leant her forehead against his chest. She was asking for his warmth and comfort of a hug.

He would never deny her.

He encompassed her into his strong arms and felt so many conflicting emotions, love, guilt, protectiveness, admiration, awe and deep, deep longing as he did so.

Gathered in that loving, tight embrace, Donna melded right into his chest and seemingly trying to burrow deep against his chest.

'I've got you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but that wasn't me! I've got you, I can't hear you, but I've got you.' He lamented against her head, seeing only locks of red and amber.

He made sure he rubbed her back extra lovingly, knowing how harshly he had shoved her up against the wall a few moments before.

He's had dreams of pushing her up against the wall, but in these guilty dreams, they were both very much happy about what that meant.

He shook his head, concentrating on soothing the woman he loved in his arms right now. As he continued to rub her back, his hand crept under her blouse and across her soft skin. He could feel the heat from her body's recent impact and laid his cool hand on what he knew would be smarting skin.

They stood like that for quite some time until Donna pulled away. The Doctor reluctantly moved his hand from beneath her blouse.

She looked around pointlessly for the physic paper, which the Doctor swiftly turned to get it for her. He tried to ignore the plea for him to stop still reading on the paper. He passed it over to her.

_What are we going to do?_

The Doctor shrugged a little, before leading her towards the med bay. 'We are going to see to your head and chest and my arm, then we're going to eat and then go to bed...' She swiftly interrupted holding the paper up swiftly.

_What about our senses! I'm not being blind for the rest of my days spaceman!_

He simply lowered her hand with a smirk. 'I'll have the TARDIS scan and run all the tests that I can think of whilst we sleep. You need to rest and even I could do with a little sleep now.' He said softly, turning once more to get to the med bay.

As the Doctor watched many screens Donna idly tidied up the messy table tops of the med bay. The Doctor would watch her as her hands glided across the various objects and moved them as good as if she could see.

He was actually very proud of the way she adapted so quickly to losing one of her senses and come to think of it, he had adapted quite quickly too. He would read her lips move then the paper now and he realised that the slightest move she made he would notice. Not that he minded noticing her.

'Donna, over here then, so I can mend that noggin of yours.' He called and she turned in the direction of his voice. She settled on the floor in front of him and leant back against his knees. He stroked her red hair for a moment, before gently parting it aside, and spying the sore looking wound.

'This will sting a little.' He warned before spraying a funny cold liquid on the cut and sure enough it stung as Donna flinched and kneaded his trouser leg with her hand as she waited for the burning to stop.

'Sorry darling.' He muttered as he squeezed the cut tightly, allowing the liquid spray to cauterize over and create a sort of plaster. It wasn't pleasant but it was the best way for it to heal quickly. 'One more spray and that should be it.' And although he couldn't hear her, he knew she moaned.

Behind him the screen buzzed and whizzed excitedly running through numbers and equations and improbable tests to work out why and how their senses had been taken.

However, the screens would be ignored until morning, for Donna yawned suddenly, and the Doctor patted her back to let her know they were done. For now they would have to depend on each other for their missing sense.

The Doctor lead Donna to her bedroom and passed her some night clothes and turned so she could change.

'How do I know you've actually turned around?' She said before she realised he couldn't hear her. It fell to trust.

So she changed and the Doctor took her hand when she patted him on the back and led her down, pulling her quilt up and kissing her softly on the forehead.

'Sleep well okay, and don't try to come to me if you need me, I'm worried you'll hurt yourself, just call me...' He said before Donna rolled her blind eyes and the Doctor groaned. 'Oh...I mean, I'll come to you.'

Donna swiftly held the psychic paper up. _How will you know If I need you?_

'Ah good point...' The Doctor said and thought silently for a few moments in which Donna drowsed in and out of consciousness.

'Only one thing for it.' He finally summarized and with that lifted Donna up into his arms, marching across the hall to his bedroom. Donna startled as he picked her up but otherwise let him carry her. She would have normally moaned like hell about someone picking her up, but if the Doctor wanted to, then he could, after all, it was quite flattening.

_Doctor this is a bit...I don't know...unnecessary isn't it?_ Donna asked with the now extended part of her, the psychic paper.

'No because if some sort of alarm happened I won't hear it and if you need to I don't know go to the loo, you'll need me won't you.' He said in a tired satisfied voice, plonking her down on the bed.

_You're not coming to the toilet with me you outer space perv! _

He blushed. 'No I don't mean like in the bathroom with you just like guide you there. Oh I don't know. Shut up and go to bed.' He said and pushed her down playfully. She happily obliged and instantly curled onto her side and pulled the covers up and tight around her.

The Doctor watched with some akin to love in his eyes as the red head did this, and he let the idea play in his head, that even after they get their senses back, this would be the scene awaiting him every night.

He turned the lights off and climbed in behind her. He was stiff for a long, long time, wanting nothing but to cuddle right up against her, but not knowing what their boundaries were anymore. Ever since Donna had returned and he managed to restore her memories, they had been teetering on the edge of something more. But this, this was a new arena all together.

Eventually he let his side brush hers and she leant into the contact. He plucked up the courage.

'Can I...shuffle closer?' He was thankful she couldn't see the massive blush creeping into his face.

She nodded and pulled his arm over her waist in her half sleep.

'Night night my love.' He whispered, kissing her cheek softly when she was nearly completely gone. Donna fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Across the hall, down in the med bay, the screen monitoring the reasons behind their lack of senses suddenly glowed bright red and a low whirring warning sound filtered through the TARDIS, unheard from the two sleeping contently a few rooms away.

**To be continued, **

**thank you for the reviews so far, they were lovely. For those that haven't please go review my other Doctor/Donna stories pretty, pretty please!**

**Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the long wait, uni work. But its Easter holidays now! Thank you all for the reviews and enjoy!**

**Chapter three**

Waking up blind was, in Donna's opinion, the most terrifying thing she had ever had to cope with. She had startled awake after a particularly unpleasant dream, but found only blackness when opening her eyes. Blackness either way, it felt as though she was suspended between awakening and sleeping. Was she even conscious anymore, did she have a body anymore? And what was the beeping? It was too much, so Donna lashed out, desperately clutching for something solid.

The something solid just happened to be the Doctor lying beside her oblivious and deaf to his companions fright.

'What! What is it what's happened?' The Doctor bolted upright as her hand hit him and out the bed faster than a jack rabbit, looking around desperately for any sign of danger. He spun on his heels looking back to the bed and there he was greeted with the sight of Donna in near hysteric, soundlessly screaming. It was enough to set his hearts thrumming painfully.

He leapt back onto the bed and pulled her into a half hug, half death grip. 'Donna it's me, we're fine it's me!' He soothed shakily, stroking her back with strong, heated strokes, hoping to still the shaking form of his best friend.

He felt her hands grip at his pyjama top tightly for a few long moments before finally relaxing.

She pulled away slightly and blushed furiously. _I'm sorry. It was just a shock._ She said aloud, knowing the Doctor could read her lips. She wiped at her cheeks with her sleeve until they turned red once more from friction. The Doctor smiled despite himself, and gently pulled her hands away from assaulting her cheeks further.

'Hey don't be silly, I should have thought about it last night and made sure I awoke before you.' He apologised and it was Donna's turn to laugh and tell him not be silly.

_There's a beeping Doctor_. Donna said suddenly, and the Doctor stared at her for a long moment before he realised what she meant.

'Oh a beeping! TARDIS beeping! Tests are done, come on!' He said excitedly pulling Donna along with him towards the infirmary. If the Doctor was thinking clearly, he would have realised that it took a lot longer to get down to the infirmary then it normally did. But as he wasn't thinking clearly, he happily walked the distance and once there, he was instantly reading all the different screens with intense focus as Donna felt her way towards the far counter and leant against it.

And then there was silence for a long, long moment. In which time the tension in the room grew to almost unbearable anticipation. Donna's hands began to shake. The Doctor breathed in the most careful and deep breaths and then suddenly he booted the monitor with the force of six stallions.

Donna jumped, swinging her arms out blindly, self-consciously to protect her face and the Doctor roared angrily, giving the monitor a few more self raging kicks.

Donna by this time had lowered her arms, having come to the conclusion that whatever it was wasn't good and so had made her way to leave. She walked down the corridor and towards the kitchen without thought, she knew the way well enough. Blind or not.

Her only guide to let her know she was putting distance between her and the Doctor was the sounds of his tantrum getting quieter and quieter.

If she could see, her vision would be blurred by the few bitter tears that filled her eyes.

The Doctor finally calmed down and turned slowly round. He wasn't shocked that Donna wasn't there.

He ran his hand through his hair, and walked solemnly out the room. He headed towards the kitchen, knowing that's where Donna would be, she always resorted to the kitchen and tea whenever he kicked off like that.

However when he got there, and was greeted with the absence of his Ginger girl, he _was_ surprised.

'Donna?'He muttered into the empty room.

'Donna? Where you got to?' He called out louder and started walking further into the depths of the TARDIS.

'Donna Edith Noble? Where are you?' He called every now and again, as he walked past the wardrobe for the fifth time. For some reason the TARDIS had begun switching the corridors and rooms around without consulting the Doctor. When he passed the wardrobe for the sixth time he stilled and glared up at the ceiling at his beloved ship.

'What are you doing? Stop changing the rooms around, I'm trying to find Donna.' He huffed and the Ship's only response was to switch the wardrobe with the cinema room.

'Well that's not helpful. Why aren't you helping me?' He said again, this time a little louder, reaching out to touch her walls. He didn't receive an answer back telepathically, or a hum or for a matter a fact, anything at all. Like she had lost her voice...

His stomach lurched wickedly.

He was hear no evil. Donna was see no evil and his TARDIS...his TARDIS could no longer 'speak' or rather understand what others were trying to 'say' to her.

'Oh no...' The Doctor murmured, his stomach lurching, 'Donna!' He bellowed down the hall even more the desperate to get to her now.

Meanwhile a few floors down, by the onboard zoo, Donna was desperately feeling her way along the colder walls. 'Come on old girl, help me out, I'm lost.' Donna muttered a little higher pitched then she normally sounded. She was starting to feel rather frightened. It was starting to get cold.

'Sweetheart?' Donna said a little louder, touching the wall once more, but no vibration happened under her fingers. Donna suddenly shivered, letting go off the wall and hugging herself tightly.

'Doctor, please find me.' She said to herself.

The Doctor rushed to the console room as fast as he could with the constantly switching rooms and corridors. When he arrived, he stopped dead at the entrance in utter shock. The console, the console blinked and flickered and flashed erratically. Like the controls were on the malfunction.

'Oh no no no!' He shouted, running up to it and started to push various buttons and push different levers. Nothing happened. He pushed the lever that brought up the monitor but instead the lights went out.

He roared angrily and pushed the button to make the lights come on and instead various fans from around the room popped out from the wall and started blowing. 'No not the cooling system...lights!' He shouted, pounding the lights button once more, and this time, the fans stopped and went back into the walls and the monitor came on.

'Well that's something.' He muttered, scanning for Donna. Thankfully, within several misfires, Donna flickered on screen.

'Found you!' He chirped happily. Only the happiness didn't last long, as he noticed what dark room she was in. He could only see a little, thanks to the lights being off, but the familiar glint of water shining on the white tiles told him it was the swimming pool. Blind Donna was about to walk straight into the swimming pool!

'Donna stop, stop moving!' He begged the screen image of his friend, but alas she kept moving forward.

'Shit!' He cursed, already turning to rescue the love of his life.

In the depths of the TARDIS, Donna's next step went over the edge, her whole body jerked forward and she splashed into the dark deep swimming pool.

'Donna! Donna! Don't try to swim, wait for the water calm!' He was shouting, hoping she would somehow, miraculously hear and not thrash under the water, if she was to do that, she wouldn't know which way to swim being blind, and in all likely hood drown. 'Donna!' He screamed again, pelting down the winging corridors, but alas, the TARDIS kept spinning him in circles, unable to set a path.

Donna screamed soundlessly as she sank, and millions of tiny bubbles rushed from her mouth in a flurry. She thrashed her arms and legs to no avail as she continued to sink. Her heart thrummed painfully, and her lungs began to burn and her sightless eyes stung furiously.

Donna's mind suddenly filled with watery images of her father, and suddenly she was seven years old again, in her pink bathing suit, with the purple frills, being lowered lovingly into a swimming pool.

'_That's it Donna, kick your legs, kick!' Her dad spoke proudly, as little Donna held onto the bar at the edge of the pool and kicked her little legs. _

'_That's my girl! Now you do the same with your arms, keep em' moving and you'll be swimming my girl!' Donna's proud father cheered._

But then he got ill, and the swimming lessons stopped, and after her father's illness and untimely death, Donna never learnt to swim. And so... she sank. _Sorry Dad_. She thought sadly, as she felt her lungs give up and blackness, real blackness followed.

When the Doctor finally reached the swimming pool, the emergency lights had flickered on, and in the dim yellow glow, in the centre of the pool, the Doctor's eyes were greeted with a pale figure with flaming red hair spread out beneath the depths of the water.

'Donna!' He cried, tears already forming, at the thought of being too late.

He dived in as expertly as an Olympian swimmer and his slim lined figure cut through the water deep down to where Donna floated weightlessly beneath the heavy water. His arm snaked around her chest and he kicked upwards forcefully with is muscular legs. Donna sagged in his arms, resisting the pull but thankfully the Doctor was strong and soon broke the surface of the water.

He heaved her up over the lip of pool and crawled breathlessly beside her.

'Come on Donna!' He begged as he began to perform CPR. He pressed on her chest heavily and pumped as hard he could without breaking her ribs. He pinched her nose and breathed into her sweet strawberry lipped mouth and stared desperately at the ginger for any sign of life.

'Please Donna please...' He trembled repeating his actions again, but come the fifth round, as he sagged tiredly against her, he stared at her pale face and sopping wet hear, and realised, she was gone.

Her freckles seemed like dos of fire burning against her skin.

'Oh Donna, Donna I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me my love. Please come back to me. I can't live without you, I need you, I love you Donna...don't you hear me?' He cried beside her.

'I love you please come back!' He suddenly roared, pulling at his hair and pulling big chunks of it out.

The TARDIS was silent. The only sound was the soft lapping of the water at the edges of the pool as he settled.

'Doctor...' Donna croaked sorely.

'Doctor, are you here?' She whimpered brokenly, but as her foggy memory began to clear, she remembered his state of deafness.

She flumped painfully onto her side, as her fragile lungs began working fully again. She felt slowly around, feeling the cold tiles and water all around her until she felt the solid figure of the doctor.

Suddenly her feather touch became tangible and she grabbed at his leg firmly. He yelped and jumped in surprise until he realised that it was Donna. Donna was alive! Donna was alive and here and with him!

He laughed brokenly as new happier tears fell and he gently pulled her into a hug, moulding his body round hers and holding her for all she was worth.

As the Doctor lifted Donna and carried her out the dark and wet swimming room, Donna's mind buzzed with the words he had confessed to her. She had heard them all.

**To be continued, and thank you all for the reviews...**


End file.
